Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie (known for a full name and her evil form as Pinkamena Diane Pie) is another main character of the Mane Six Gang from both the My Little Pony Series and the Harmony Unleashed Series. Her name resembles from Generation 3. Bios My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Pinkie Pie is an earth pony with a pink body and magenta mane and tail. She is a baker/confectioner at the Sugarcube Corner and a party planner, but is very friendly, hyper, air-headed, and quite random at times. She also enjoys singing and playing pranks, sometimes with Rainbow Dash's help, but will not play any on Fluttershy due to her sensitive nature. In "Swarm of the Century", she makes a musician out of herself regardless of some other ponies' concerns about the Parasprites. Her behavior is frequently random and chaotic at times and she has been known to break the fourth wall. There is seldom a day without Pinkie's smile. She possesses the "Pinkie Sense," an ability to predict events in the immediate future through twitches of various body parts, as well as a photographic or Eidetic memory. When she becomes sad enough, her mane and tail go from curly to completely straight and her pink coloration loses its brightness. While she usually hops around, Pinkie is exceptionally quick when running, able to keep pace with and chase down a hurrying, airborne Rainbow Dash. She represents the element of laughter. She has a toothless pet alligator named Gummy. YouTube Poop: The Series/Harmony Unleashed Mane Series TBA My Little Pony Chronicles While the 3 search for Spike and the other six, Pinkie Pie, confused without understanding Japanese, ends up in Japan, the land of the Rising Sun, and home of the J-Rock/J-Pop Band Puffy AmiYumi, which they also speak English. Ami Onuki, member of the band, a drummer, and an upbeat pink-haired girl, was aware that Pinkie Pie speaks, and she thought normal animal horses don't speak until now. Later, she became friends, Leaving Yumi Yoshimura doubted about Ami's shenanigans with Pinkie. Human Ponidox Continuum Shift As a Human, she is still the same pony we know, even if they're doubled by both human and pony. When she found out her best friend got her human form, but this time, when a pony she becomes a human he when doubled, she fell in love with Rainbow Blitz (Dash's genderswapped counterpart in human form). Her arsenal is the Party Cannon, just like in the series. Uprising Pinkie is part of the Spirit Brony Resistance led by Aaron and with Rarity, she is in Cristina's team. Anthro Bunraku TBA Relationships *Cristina - Friend and Ally *Twilight Sparkle - Friend *Rainbow Dash - Best friend (Canon), Lesbian Girlfriend (Other Slash Fanon), Straight Boyfriend/Future Husband Rainbow Blitz (HPCS/AB) *Ami Onuki - Master and Friend *Applejack - Friend *Fluttershy - Friend *Rarity - Friend *Accelebratia - Future Daughter *Clyde Pie - Father *Sue Pie - Mother *Blinkie Pie - Sister *Inkie Pie - Sister *Granny Pie - Grandmother *Mr. Carrot Cake - Sugarcube Corner Employee *Ms. Cup Cake - Sugarcube Corner Employee *Pound Cake - ? *Pumpkin Cake - ? *Yumi Yoshimura - Frenemies *Dan - Frenemies Voice Actor & Portrayals *Live Action Portrayal: Hayley Kiyoko **Andrea Libman **Kira Tozer (Equestrian Trinity, Rainbow Dawn, Dramatic Ascension) **Stephanie Sheh (Uprising, Extreme Ignition) **Leigh Allyn-Baker (Anthro Bunraku: The Next) Older **Kathleen Barr (Spirit Brony High) Older *Japanese Seiyuu: **Suzuko Mimori **Yui Horie (Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) **Nana Mizuki (YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z, HPCS Drama CD) **Kana Hanazawa (Extreme Ignition) **Chiwa Saito (Rainbow Dawn) **Kaori Ishihara (Rainbow Dawn Dissidia) **Rica Fukami (Anthro Bunraku: The Next) Older **Yukari Fukui (Spirit Brony High) Older **Aya Hirano (Dramatic Ascension) **Haruna Ikezawa (Jaegermeisters) *Spanish VA: **Melissa Gedeon **Elsa Covian (GoE Televisa Dub, Anthro Bunraku: THE ANIMATION, Uprising) **Leyla Rangel (Harmony Unleashed Z, GoE Hasbro Dub Cussing Pinkie Only, Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) **Vanina Garcia (Equestrian Trinity) Rule 63 *Live Action Portrayal: Adam Hicks *English VA: **Scott McCord **Rob Paulsen (Uprising) *Japanese Seiyuu: **Yoichi Masukawa **Sota Fukushi (Uprising) **Moriya Amanado (Anthro Bunraku) **Nobuyuki Hiyama (Rainbow Dawn Dissidia) *Spanish VA: **Oscar Flores See Also *Pinkie Pie at the MLP FiM Wiki Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Characters Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Earth Ponies Category:Female Category:Ponies and Colts Category:Generation 4 Category:Mane Six